


Anniversary

by just_one_of_those_days



Series: The Times We Save Each Other [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, but just kissing so I felt ok with a T rating, humor-I hope, it's my first fic guys be nice to me, really all the fluff, some pretty heavy kissing too, that one snuck up on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_one_of_those_days/pseuds/just_one_of_those_days
Summary: It's been a year since Maggie and Alex started dating. Maggie wants to tell Alex how she feels (it's that other "L" word, you guys!!), but she can't seem to get the words out. Poor Maggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a giant ball of fluff, but I hope you guys like it! I certainly had a blast writing it. It's actually my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice and leave some comments. Even if you hate it, seriously, I want to know so I can get better (just be constructive about it). I'm super (ha!) excited to join this community. I love Supergirl and I love Sanvers and once I got this idea in my head I knew I wanted to share it. I don't own anything related to Supergirl, and I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

_A year_ , detective Maggie Sawyer thought to herself as she unlocked her apartment door. 365 days ago, she had stood in this very spot with a pizza and some beer, knocking on her friend’s door, hoping to be more. Friend—right, as if Alex Danvers had ever been simply a _friend_. That would be like referring to Kara Danvers as just a reporter. No, no, Alex had been more than a bossy fed, or friend, from the moment they met. Maggie’s presence that night, from the pizza to the speech, had just been a capitulation; a culmination of feelings, fights, and too many nights imagining a relationship she had been determined to stop in its tracks. She had never been so glad to be wrong. She was still glad, so, so glad that she had given in. The past year of her life had been her happiest, and she could no longer imagine her life without Alex in it.

 _I love you_. The words threatened to burst from Maggie’s rib cage as she stepped through the doorway. Alex was waiting for her just across the threshold. She didn’t speak; she just wrapped one arm around Maggie’s shorter frame and reached past her to shut the door with the other as she tugged Maggie against her. Both hands came up to cradle Maggie’s jaw as she claimed her lips. The kiss was soft, but strong. Maggie dropped the shopping bag she carried and gripped Alex’s waist to anchor herself. She would never tire of being kissed like this, the feeling of Alex’s lips slanting over hers, the taller woman using her height to control the moment. It made Maggie feel wanted, it made her feel loved. Desire curled low in her belly even as the word lit up her brain. Alex ended the kiss, lifting her head a few inches above Maggie’s. Her eyes were soft and she smiled as she whispered, “Happy anniversary, Maggie.” She leaned back down and gave her another short and sweet kiss before straightening completely.

Maggie smiled back, wanting to say the words yet unable to. “Happy anniversary,” she said instead. She bent down to the bag she had dropped; swatting Alex’s reaching hands away. “No peeking!”

Laughing, Alex backed away. “You can’t blame me for trying,” she sang with a grin. It was cheeky and God, _why_ did that turn Maggie on?

“Uh huh,” Maggie responded, walking towards the bedroom to hide her blush. “Look, I just need to wrap this, okay? Give me a few minutes.”

“Sure, but the pizza will be here soon so don’t take too long. I mean, I can’t eat my weight in pizza like Kara can, but I will start in on your half.”

“It’s your funeral, Danvers,” Maggie tossed over her shoulder as she shut the bedroom door. She smiled when she heard Alex’s beautiful laugh on the other side. Alone, she slumped against the door and sighed. “Dammit,” she whispered, running her hand through her hair. Tonight was the night, she felt it in her _bones_ , but she already knew she was going to wimp out. Furious, she strode over to the bed and put the bag down. She pulled out a box, cursing quietly when she heard the knock on the front door.  Within ten minutes, and with much difficulty and sacrificed wrapping paper, she had wrapped the box. Then, she had to stare at her hands to steady them for an additional five minutes. She jumped when Alex tapped on the door.

“Maggie, are you all right?”

The concern in her voice melted Maggie’s heart. “Yeah,” Maggie said. She stood and opened the door. “I’m just—”

Candles. Candles everywhere. Maggie stood stock still and stared, mouth agape. Alex stood in front of her, hands clasped on her chest.

“Is this okay?” she asked, her eyes wide, followed immediately with, “It’s not, is it? It’s too much, I’m sorry, I’ll take them down.” She spun, but Maggie snatched her arm.

“Alex, it’s perfect,” she whispered. Clearing her throat, she raised her voice, even though tears made it waver. “You just surprised me. You’re amazing. Please, sit down so we can eat.”

Alex blushed but didn’t try to hide her smile. She took Maggie’s hand and led her to the couch where the pizza and beer waited. Maggie would have normally made a joke about the craft beer being fancy, but the moment felt too important for that, so she just took the two bottles and opened them, handing the first to Alex and keeping the second for herself. She tipped her bottle forward in a toast. “To us.”

“To us,” Alex agreed, tapping her bottle against Maggie’s.

The moment passed and they fell into their normal conversational routine as they ate their pizza. Maggie was reminded again and again of how well they fit together, but as the dinner wore on, she started noticing what she classified as Alex’s nervous tics making appearances. They were subtle—she was a government agent, after all—small things like a particularly small bite of her food or briefly touching the inside of her knee. It was adorable. Maggie leaned back all the way in her seat and gave her girlfriend a very long and obvious perusal. Alex stopped mid-sentence and blushed.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Maggie chuckled and Alex blushed again. Maggie leaned forward. “You’re nervous, and it’s cute and—”

“Nervous? I’m not nervous!” Alex protested.

Maggie just looked at her.

“Fine, dammit. How could you tell?”

“I’m a detective, Danvers. I detect.”

Alex rolled her eyes and took the last sip of her beer. “You want another?” she asked as she stood.

Maggie took a look at hers and nodded when she found it low. She finished it off and dashed to the bedroom to retrieve the wrapped box as Alex brought the fresh bottles out. Alex smiled when she saw the present and kissed her lightly on the lips when Maggie sat down. Maggie all but shoved the box into her hands and grabbed one of the beers to open. Alex stared down at the present in her hands, chewing her lip, before she began to rip at the paper. Maggie opened the other beer. The wrapping paper off, Alex opened the box to find a smaller velvet jewelers box. She took a deep breath. Maggie didn’t have any more beers to open. She opted to stare at the floor and wring her hands instead.

Alex opened the box.

She gasped.

Maggie looked up to find her lifting the gold bracelet out of the cushion and examining it. It had taken Maggie weeks to find it, 16 karat gold, tastefully studded with jewels, and _just_ big enough to engrave.

“ _For my favorite partner, Happy Anniversary_ ,” Alex read in a whisper, her eyes filled with tears. “It’s so beautiful, Maggie, thank you.”

“You like it?” Maggie asked, “I was kinda worried you wouldn’t.”

Alex could only smile and nod as she tried it on.

“Good,” Maggie said, enormously relieved. “It looks amazing on you, babe. And, it’ll force me to take you out on some nicer dates so I can see you wear it,” she joked.

Alex laughed, wiping away tears, and then leaned forward to kiss Maggie again. It was a deep kiss, one that made Maggie moan and tug Alex to her. Alex was all too happy to oblige, straddling her girlfriend on the couch as she sucked on Maggie’s lower lip before moving lower to kiss her neck. Maggie panted, squirming, her mind blank and her body on fire. She ran her hands down from Alex’s jaw to her rib cage to cup her breasts, intent on making Alex just as mindless with lust. Alex moaned Maggie’s name and brought her hands up to cradle Maggie’s face for another mind-blowing kiss, her tongue sweeping the inside of Maggie’s mouth. Maggie could feel the cool metal of the bracelet against her face and she smiled as Alex ended the kiss.

“I should give you jewelry more often if this is what it gets me,” Maggie joked. She tried to keep her voice light, but her arousal made it low and breathless. She couldn’t have said she minded, though, because Alex’s eyes darkened even further, pinning her with a gaze that had Maggie seriously considering buying out the entire jewelry store. Alex leaned forward and gave her a deceptively short kiss.

“It’s a beautiful bracelet,” she said. Maggie closed her eyes as heat pooled in her belly because of the husk in her girlfriend’s voice. Alex’s smile was predatory. “But, you know you don’t need to buy me presents to get me like this.” She leaned even closer, until her lips brushed against Maggie’s ear as she whispered, “You just have to show up.”

Maggie was already surging up, moving to flip her girlfriend to show her how she felt, over and over again, even if she couldn’t say it, when Alex yelped, “Presents!”

Maggie stopped. “Huh?”

Alex rocked back on her heels, her eyes wide. “I forgot to give you your present!”

“You can give it to me later,” Maggie promised, already reaching for her again.

“No, no, I really want to give it to you now,” Alex said. She grabbed Maggie’s hands and pinned her with another look, this one pleading.

Maggie groaned, but nodded, willing her heartbeat to calm. This was made easier when Alex leapt off the couch and raced to the bedroom. Amused, Maggie sipped her beer while she waited. Alex walked back holding a red envelope, a pretty flush still on her face. She handed it to Maggie and then sat next to her. Maggie looked at the envelope. Her name was written elegantly on the front, but other than that it was plain. She flipped it over and opened it carefully by the flap. There was a folded piece of paper inside. When she unfolded it, Maggie paused for a moment, unsure of what the printed images were meant to tell her. She heard Alex’s intake of breath. Whatever it was, it was important. Maggie looked over the piece of paper, trying to slow her brain so she could actually read things. Words jumped out, “arrival” and “departure” and three capital letters, “BLS”.

“I know that code,” Maggie whispered, “that’s the Blue Springs Airport. It’s a flight home.” Her voice rose in pitch and volume as she spoke. She checked the dates; three days apart, right at the beginning of the week-long vacation she had coming up. The vacation she was supposed to spend with Alex. Maggie looked up, tears in her eyes. “Alex,” she began, but was cut off.

“You’ve been talking lately about how much you miss your aunt,” Alex said, the words tumbling out of her. “This is the first time you’ve taken vacation time since you joined the force—don’t ask me how I know that, just let it go—and I thought you should spend at least some of it with her.”

Maggie let the tears fall: it was just so _thoughtful_. She looked at her girlfriend’s earnest face, and suddenly it was so _easy_.

 

“I love you.”

 

Alex froze. “What?” she managed to stutter.

Maggie smiled, blinking away her tears. “I love you, Alex. And,” she checked the paper to confirm her memory, “yep, there’s only one ticket. We’re going to need to remedy that.”

“Hold up,” Alex shook her head, holding up a hand. “I’m still stuck on…the other thing. Just give me a second.”

Maggie started laughing, putting the envelope and ticket confirmation on the coffee table. She scooted close to Alex, reaching out to tilt her girlfriends head up and back in line with her gaze. “I love you, Danvers, is that so hard to believe?”

She didn’t expect the tears in Alex’s eyes.

“Yes?” Alex whispered, her face twisted in pain. “I’m sorry,” she said, pulling back and wiping at her eyes. “I didn’t mean to…you’re so amazing Maggie, and I feel so lucky to be with you—”

“Whoa, whoa, Alex!” Maggie said, both hands sliding up to cradle Alex’s face. “Luck has nothing to do with this. I’m with you—I love you—” she said those words as fiercely as she could manage, “because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You make me so happy…” she paused, grasping for words. “Alex, you’re strong, and brave, and gorgeous, and so freakin’ smart—” Alex choked out an embarrassed laugh and Maggie shook her head in reprimand. “No, Alex, don’t laugh, it’s true. And it’s not just that: you’re unbelievably kind and loving and selfless. I cannot fathom doing what you had to do with Kara. Accepting an alien into your life, protecting her, _loving_ her as a true sister even though you lived in her shadow at home…it’s just amazing to me. That was a hard thing to do, and you deserve a damn medal for it because without you, Kara wouldn’t be the person she is today. Without you, there is no Supergirl.”

Alex stared at her, lips parted, wordless.

Maggie sighed and closed her eyes. “You amaze me, Alex, you really do. Please, please believe me when I say that I love you, because really, how could I not?”

 

“I love you, too.”

Maggie’s eyes snapped open, locking onto Alex’s. She barely heard her own words over the blood pounding in her ears. “Say it again.”

Alex smiled. It was a full, mega-watt smile that made Maggie almost dizzy with love. Alex raised her hands to cover Maggie’s. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie hadn’t realized how anxious she was over Alex’s feelings. She didn’t really have time to examine it though, because she already had Alex pushed down on the couch as she kissed her. She couldn’t get enough of Alex’s lips. She kissed and sucked and nibbled and she delighted in Alex’s responsive moans and sighs. She ran her hands down her girlfriend’s body as if she hadn’t gotten to touch her in months, stopping at her hips so she could pull them up into her own. They both moaned at the contact and Maggie’s brain was ready to short-circuit, so she lifted her head to catch her breath. Alex’s eyes shone with love, and just a hint of confusion. Maggie could feel the slight pressure on the back of her neck from Alex’s hands, trying to pull her back to the kiss, but she resisted. _She deserves more than this tonight. She deserves romance and seduction, not just the normal routine_. Maggie smiled and brought her hands back up towards Alex’s face. “So, you’re saying you like me,” she said, grinning and motioning between herself and her girlfriend, “that’s what I got.”

Maggie’s attempt to lighten the mood succeeded: Alex burst out laughing. “You’re such a jerk,” she said.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Maggie said. She hadn’t meant to make the word sound so breathless, but she wasn’t quite over her excitement that Alex loved her back. Alex blushed and looked away, making Maggie laugh. “Come on, Danvers, you _just_ said it to me, you can’t be embarrassed about it now!”

“I’m starting to not love you,” Alex muttered.

Maggie chuckled and stood. “I was serious about that ticket.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked as she sat up and straightened her shirt.

“Getting another ticket, so you can come with me to visit my Aunt.”

“Are you sure?”

Maggie had already turned around to grab her computer so she tossed out a quick “yep” as she procured it from the desk she and Alex shared. She plopped down on the couch and reached for the confirmation again. Alex grabbed her wrist. “Maggie,” she said in a serious tone, “I bought this for you so you could spend time with your Aunt; I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

“You won’t,” Maggie replied. When Alex did not look convinced, she sighed. “Alex, my aunt was the first person in my life to support me after I came out. She is one of the most important people in my life and she deserves to meet the woman I love. Also, she wants to meet you, she says so practically every conversation I have with her.”

“Really?” Alex asked with a shy smile.

“Yes, she does. Now, that may be because I talk about you every time I talk to her,” Maggie smiled when Alex laughed, “but still, I love you, and I want you to meet her.”

Alex nodded and sat next to Maggie. “It looks like I’ve got another ticket to buy, then.”

“Alex, you don’t—”

Alex cut her off with a raised hand. “Maggie, this is _your_ present, I’m not letting you buy the second ticket.” She picked up the computer and started typing.

“Well, I wasn’t intending for you to buy the ticket,” Maggie started again.

“That’s just too bad, Sawyer,” Alex said, clicking away, “because…it’s already done. There, I even managed to snag a seat next to you so we can annoy the other passengers with how in love we are.”

Maggie leaned in and kissed Alex. “Sounds perfect,” she said. “Now, why don’t you blow out the candles and put the dishes in the sink while I clean up the bedroom?”

Alex raised an eyebrow, but stood with the laptop in hand. “And, why does the bedroom need cleaning?”

“Because,” Maggie said as she walked away, “there’s wrapping paper on the bed and you are getting _laid_ tonight, Danvers!”

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I had intended this to be a shorter piece, but then Alex's insecurities came out and suddenly I was only half-way through. Thanks for reading! Comments would be amazing!


End file.
